Sequel: Back to the Future
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Sequel to Her Newest Sacred Power It's been 3 years since Kagome left home and now she decides she must return with some news. What will happen when her mother is happy for her, Hojou has no grudge, and an aura of happiness is emitting off everyone?


**HERE IS THE SEQUEL YOU WANTED!**

Summary: **It's been 3 years since Kagome left home and now she decides she must return with some news. What will happen when her mother is happy for her, Hojou has no grudge, and an aura of happiness is emitting off everyone? SEQEUL TO HER NEWEST SACRED POWER**

"Inuyasha, maybe I should go home." Kagome suggests while making dinner one night.

"Why? Didn't they tell you to stay away last time?" He asked glancing out the window at the hut where Miroku and Sango started living.

"Because, my mom should know about Mai. It's only right." She gives him a look that says 'please-agree-with-me' and he gulps.

"Okay, but are you sure? She may go balistic on you." He warned me.

"I am willing to take that chance." She said as she put the food on the table, "Call Mai in please."

"Mai! Dinner!" Inuyasha yelled out the door to the 2 year old girl.

"Can Aunt Sango and Cousin Kohaku come?" She creamed at him from under the tree.

"Kagome, can the neighbors come?" He asked.

"Of course Inuyasha." She gave him a funny look before grabbing more plates and setting them on the table.

Mai ran into the hut with Kohaku following close behind, the 2 year olds had grins from ear to ear.

"What did you do this time." Kagome asked in a serious tone.

Mai and Kohaku jumped up and threw flowers around her, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They screamed before running off giggling.

Kagome giggled and turned to Sango, "Was that their idea?" She asked as Miroku made his way into the hut holding another infant/

"Yup, you have a very generous daughter Kagome." Sango smiled and picked up Kohaku only to put him into a chair.

"Mommy, Mai says she's leaving tomowow. Where she goin'?" Kohaku looked up at Sango.

"Kohaku hunny, why don't you ask Auntie Kagome?"

"Auntie Kagome, Mai say she leaving tomowow. Where she goin'?" He looked up at Kagome this time as saw a warm smile.

"I'm taking her to meet my family." She smiled.

"Wait! You told Mai before you told me?" Inuyasha glared at her before turning back to the food on his plate.

"Of Course, I was going to go, even if you said no." She giggled before standing and taking she plate to the makeshift counter, "Sango and I will take those to the river and clean them later." She said, smiling at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Sango, Why don't you take Kohaku and Kinata to Mai's room, they can all sleep in there while Inuyasha and Miroku do the dished and we stay here." She turned and took Kinata from Miroku.

"But Kagome, you just said that you and Sango were going to do the dishes!" Inuyasha protested.

"But we need to watch the kids, besides, you told me last night I was pregnet again after we did the-"

"Okay, okay!" Inuyasha yelled, his face the color of an apple.

After he and Miroku left, Kagome and Sango urst into fits of giggles, "Kagome, did you really? I mean, I thought your hand were full with Mai."

"Yeah, we can never have enough kids." Kagome coughed and looked down at the girl tugging on the hem of her navy kimono.

"Mommy, what did you and daddy do last night?" She asked.

"Uh, Mai, we just had a talk, that's all." She patted her daughter's head before beckoning the two to bed and following with Kinata.

"Kagome, you really didn't have to buy extra beds for my kids too." Sango said as she tucked Kohaku in and moved to Mai's bed.

"I know, but they can all sleep in one house now, and the other parent don't have to worry about bad dreams interupting them." Kagome elbowed playfully in the ribs and giggled as Sango's face turned red.

The boys returned with the dishes about half an hour later and sat on the floor around the fire the girls had started.

"So, we leave tommorrow." Kagome whispered, as to not awaken the children.

"Okay, when will you be back?" Miroku asked.

"Well, we should be back the same day, seeing as to my mother acts the way I am expecting, but if not we may stay a max of 3 days." Kagome said, leaning her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Kagome, you know I'm going with you right?" Inuyasha says into her ear.

"I figured as much." She whispers as Sango and Miroku stand and bid their friends fairwell.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome stands and kisses him on the forhead before heading to their room.

"Kagome, I love you too." He enters the room after her and watches her change before he lays down on their bed.

Kagome lays next to him and puts her head on his chest, letting his arm snake around her shoulder.

"Good night." She whispers before falling into a silent slumber.

"Mommy?" A voice awakens Kagome.

"Yes dear?" Her words are slurred from exhaust.

"I had a bad dream. Daddy wasn't daddy." Tears were falling down the girls face.

"Come here Mai." Inuyasha whispers, hurt in his voice, "What do you mean?" He asks as she climbs onto the bed and sits in his lap.

"Daddy wasn't daddy, daddy was someone else." The girl cried and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest.

"It's okay, dear. Lets go to sleep. it was just a dream, see? Daddy will always be daddy. No one can take your daddy away from you." Kagome whispers laying back down.

"No one took daddy away from me mommy, dey took daddy away from you, and he got scary." Mai cried into her daddy's chest before he layed down with the girl in his arms, worry lines on his face.

"It's fine, that would never happen hun, don't worry." Inuyasha soothed the girl as her breathing evened out.

"Kagome, what if I turned full demon?" He whispered when his daughter had fallen asleep.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about it. No one can take you from me." Kagome said as she fell into another light slumber.

**The Next Morning**

"Good Luck Lady Kagome!" Miroku waved from their porch as he watched Kohaku run down the path towards his friend.

"Buh Bye, Mai!" He yelled as he saw Kagome turn back to the path and grab Inuyasha's hand.

They finally came to the well and Kagome took and deep breathe before picking Mai up and jumping in, Inuyasha following close behind.

Kagome walked to the front door and found the key under the mat, just like it always was before.

"M-Mom?" She yelled as she walked into the house, hoping people were home.

"Sis!" She heard someone yell from the stairs.

Souta started to lunge at her but stopped when he noticed the child she was holding.

"Kagome?" Grandfather walked from the kitchen and smiled.

"Kagome?" Kagoem took a deep breathe as she saw her mother come down the stairs to greet her, "Really?"

"Yeah mom, it really is Kagome! She brought Inuyasha and this little girl too!" Souta was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Kagome, welcome back!" She hugged her daughter and pulled back to look at the small girl in Kagome's arms.

"And I assume this is my little granddaughter, what's her name?" She smiled.

"M-Mai." Kagome stuttered in shock, she glanced back at Inuyasha who looked just as confused as she was, "Mom, what happened while I was gone?"

"Well, hun, you know that old saying, you don't know what you have until you've lost it." She smiled and took Mai from Kagome's arms.

"Yeah, well, I just came to let you meet Mai, we should be going." Kagome whispered, taking her child back from her mother and picking up the leather bag she brought.

"Nonsense, you can stay just a little while can't you?" Her mother smiled and pulled on Kagome's arms until she had tugged her to the base of the stairs, "We redecorated your room in hope that you would come back with a child." She pointed up the stairs, "Theres a crib and everything." She pushed Inuyasha towards Kagome and went to the kitchen to continue making breakfast.

Kagome walked into her old room and noticed the double bed in the center and the crib in the corner where her desk used to be.

"Mommy? Who's dat lady?" Mai tugged on her moms kimono.

"That's Grandma, honey." Kagome bent down and smiled into her daughter's face.

"Gan-mi?" She tried to peonounce the new word.

"Sure hun." Kagome and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Mommy," Mai said.

"Yes, Mai?" Kagome looked down at the girl from the bed as she began unpacking.

"I don't really like Ganmi." She looked sad.

"Oh honey." Kagome looked at her the told Inuyasha to finish unpacking while she washed Mai up for breakfast.

"Mommy! What's dat?" She pointer to the bath tub and asked many questions about things in the bathroom and hallway.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready." Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"Come on Mai. Food." Kagome nudged her daughter.

"Is it ramen mommy?" Mai looked up, excited.

"No Mai." Kagome giggled and picked her up, carryng her down the stiars.

"Mommy?" Mai asked, "What's dis?" She poked the bacon.

"It's bacon Mai, its pig meat." Kagome smiled.

Mai smiled and shoved a peice in her mouth.

"Mommy, its not as good as ramen." She pointed out.

"She has a point there." Inuyasha said, eating the eggs that Kagome has piled on his plate.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude." Kagome warned, looking at him with 'the-look'.

"Okay, It great Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha stuffed some toast in him mouth and gulped down a glass of milk.

"Please," Ms. Higurashi smiled, "Call me mom." She said and began eating again.

"Ganmi?" Mai poked Ms. Higurashi in the ribs.

"Can I pwease have some more pig meat?" Mai smiled up at her grandmother who smiled back and nodded.

Once Mai's plate was empty for the second time, she yawned and said she wanted nap time.

"Okay Mai, come with mommy." Kagome stood up and picked up Mai.

"So, Inuyasha, Kagome seems to be happy with you." Ms. Higurashi sighed and began to clean off the table.

"I think she is, why?" Inuyasha looked worried.

"I was just wondering, and you haven't had a proper wedding yet?" Kagome's mother asked.

"No, I guess not." He shrugged and stood, ready to leave when Ms. Higurashi grabbed his harori sleave.

"Then we should have Kagome married!" She smiled and pushed him to the door, "Go tell Kagome."

Inuyasha walked out of the room leaving Ms. Higurashi there alone.

A figure came through the back door, "Is she happy?" His voice just below a whisper.

"I beleive she is." She matched his voice.

"Then on to plan B, yes?" He asked.

"Yes." Was Ms. Higurashi's response as the figure walked out the kitchen door and disappeared.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE! I decided to make this one a multichaper story...It will be good...I promise...I have most of it already mapped out lightly in my head, OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!**

**-Abbi Normal-**


End file.
